Pode ser Você
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei e Botan achavam que nunca conheceriam alguém que os faria perder o chão. Será que depois de se conhecerem tudo mudaria?


**Pode ser Você**

**Time... I've been passing time watching trains go by**

**(****Tempo... Eu tenho passado o tempo observando os trens partirem)**

**All of my life**

**(Por toda a minha vida)**

**Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly**

**(****Deitado na areia, observando aves marinhas voarem,)**

Hiei chegou de moto a casa de seu melhor amigo e já foi abrindo a porta. Ele usava jaqueta e camisa pretas, calça jeans e coturnos

- O que você está aprontando hoje, Kurama? – Perguntou antes que pudesse notar a jovem sentada à frente de seu amigo. Havia uma mesa entre eles, abarrotada de papéis. A jovem olhava para Hiei surpresa. Kurama sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Oi, Hiei. Entra aí. – Kurama tinha longos cabelos ruivos que se encontravam presos por um elástico. – Botan, este é Hiei, meu amigo. Hiei está é Botan, minha colega de trabalho.

- Oi. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Oi. – Conseguiu responder Hiei.

E foi isso. Foi assim que ele conheceu Botan. Foi assim, logo de cara que ele se apaixonou por ela. Mas ele ainda não sabia disso. Afinal, nunca havia se apaixonado. Não sabia que quando estivesse apaixonado, seu coração ia querer sair do peito ou que não gostaria que nenhum outro estivesse perto dela. Mesmo que fosse seu melhor amigo. Mas logo ele saberia.

- Não quero atrapalhar. – Disse Hiei, ainda um pouco surpreso por encontrar uma jovem na casa de Kurama. – Posso voltar depois. – Ele fez menção de fechar a porta.

- Não seja bobo, Hiei. Já acabamos. Além do mais, é bom que você tenha chegado. Botan estava querendo ir embora, porque não queria segurar vela quando Shizuru chegasse; agora ela não tem mais desculpa. – A jovem corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Kurama! – O ruivo parecia querer jogá-la nos braços de Hiei. – Seu amigo vai pensar que sou uma encalhada. – Kurama riu. Hiei nunca teria pensado isso. Como uma mulher tão linda e delicada estaria encalhada?

- Até parece. O que me diz, Hiei? Quer ficar e assistir um filme com a gente? – O moreno pensou em recusar, não se sentia a vontade com estranhos. Mas aquela jovem o atraia de uma forma que ele não conseguia entender.

- Por que não? – Falou enquanto entrava e fechava a porta. Botan recolhia os papéis a mesa e os guardava numa pasta. A porta voltou a se abrir, dando passagem a Shizuru.

- Olá a todos. – Ela foi andando direto para o quarto. – Vou tomar um banho rápido e podemos ver o filme. Você podia ir pedindo a pizza, Kurama. – O homem mencionado levantou-se rindo.

- A Shiziru é um furacão. Sintam-se a vontade. Vou pedir a pizza e trocar de roupa. – Botan e Hiei ficaram sozinhos.

- Então, que tipo de filme você gosta? – Perguntou Botan puxando assunto. Ele sentou no lugar de Kurama, a frente dela.

- Terror, suspense e ação. – Respondeu tranqüilo. Nunca se sentira tão à vontade com alguém que não conhecia. – Aposto que você gosta de romance. – A jovem sorriu levemente.

- Também. Mas, em geral, gosto dos mesmos filmes que você.

- O quê? Impossível. – Falou ele incrédulo, com um sorriso se formando no canto da boca. – Não posso imaginar você assistindo um filme de terror sem ficar histérica. – Botan riu divertida.

- Bom, você vai ver hoje. Vamos assistir "Sexta-feira 13", o original.

- É o melhor.

- Com certeza. A senhora Vorhees é muito mais assustadora que o Jason. – Hiei continuava com o sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- Parece que me enganei a seu respeito.

- Não totalmente. Também gosto de romances. E filmes antigos.

- Gosto de filmes antigos também. Um dos meus favoritos é "O Planeta proibido", com...

- Leslie Nielsen. Tem muito tempo que não vejo esse filme. Também é um dos meus favoritos. É um dos primeiros filmes de viagem espacial e um dos primeiros do Leslie Nielsen. – O moreno estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Tô impressionado. Não são muitas as pessoas que se interessam tanto por filmes. – E assim eles continuaram conversando sobre filmes, até a hora em que a pizza chegou e foram assistir ao filme.

* * *

**Wishing there would be**

**(Desejando que houvesse)**

**Someone waiting home for me...**

**(Alguém esperando em casa por mim…)**

Todos respeitaram o filme e assistiram em silêncio, com uns poucos comentários de alguma cena. Hiei e Botan dividiam um sofá e um pote de pipoca, enquanto Kurama e Shizuru faziam o mesmo no sofá ao lado.

Quando o filme acabou, Hiei levantou e se espreguiçou. Botan esticou os braços, ainda sentada, e esfregou os olhos.

- Nossa! Sexta feira à noite, não são nem onze horas e eu estou caindo de sono. – Falou a jovem. Kurama sorriu.

- Você teve uma semana longa. – Ele apontou para Shizuru que dormia no seu colo. – E pelo menos conseguiu ver o filme todo. – Botan também sorriu e levantou.

- Está na hora de ir. Preciso de uma boa noite de sono. – Ela pegou sua bolsa e começou a se despedir de Kurama.

- Espere, Botan. – Ele disse baixinho,com medo de acordar a esposa. – Deixa eu chamar um táxi pra você.

- Não precisa. O ponto de ônibus é aqui em frente. – Hiei, que ouvia a conversa calado, interferiu.

- Eu te dou uma carona. – Kurama olhou para ele surpreso. Hiei nunca era gentil com as pessoas.

- Não precisa. – Botan estava envergonhada. – Não quero causar incômodo.

- Não é incômodo. – Respondeu sério. – Vamos? – Ele abriu a porta para ela e Botan saiu com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Tchau, Kurama. – Ela falou na porta. – Agradeça à Shizuru por mim.

- Tchau. Pode deixar, Botan. Até a próxima, Hiei. – Kurama pensava em ligar para Hiei mais tarde e perguntar o que estava havendo, mas pensou melhor. Se Hiei quisesse falar alguma coisa com certeza ele ligaria.

- Até. – Hiei fechou a porta e guiou Botan até a moto. A jovem parou ao lado da moto sem saber o que fazer. – Pode subir. – Falou Hiei lhe estendendo um capacete. Ela pegou o capacete com uma mão e pendurou a bolsa no ombro, mas não fez mais nenhum movimento. – O que foi?

- É que eu nunca andei de moto. Tem certeza que é seguro? – Ela encarava a moto com receio. – Eu ouço falar de tantos acidentes e...

- É seguro. Além disso, qualquer veículo é seguro se for guiado por um bom motorista, e modéstia a parte, eu sou. – Botan assentiu e colocou o capacete. Hiei também colocou o seu e subiu na moto. Botan, que usava uma calça jeans, sentou atrás dele, envolvendo-o com seus braços.

- Espero que não se importe se eu o sufocar um pouco. – Disse Botan com um sorriso. – Mas eu estou com um pouco de medo. – Hiei, que achava a sensação de ter os braços dela em volta de si, incrível, apertou o guidon da moto com mais força e negou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Não sou de papel. – E assim, seguindo as instruções dela, ele a levou para casa.

* * *

**Something's telling me it might be you**

**(****Algo está me dizendo que poderia ser você)**

**It's telling me it might be you**

**(****Está me dizendo que poderia ser você)**

**All of my life...**

**(Por toda a minha vida...)**

Cerca de vinte minutos depois eles pararam em frente a um belo edifício.

- Obrigada. – Disse Botan descendo da moto apressada. Hiei se conteve para não rir. A jovem tirou o capacete e devolveu a ele.

- Não foi nada. – Os dois ficaram calados se encarando por um momento, criando um silêncio constrangedor. Botan corou.

- Eu o convidaria para entrar, mas está um pouco tarde. – Ela disse ficando mais vermelha. Era incrível. Geralmente não agia assim. Hiei deu um leve sorriso.

- Nada impede que você me convide outro dia. – Hiei não sabia de onde viera essa resposta. Ele nunca teria dito algo assim, se estivesse em seu estado mental normal. A jovem desviou os olhos dos dele, um pouco nervosa.

- Claro. – Disse gaguejando. Fazia tanto tempo que não se interessava por um homem desse jeito, que não sabia como agir. – Você pode vir amanhã, se quiser. – Voltou a encará-lo. – Vou ficar o dia todo em casa. – O jovem a observava atentamente. Ela era encantadora e ele gostaria de vê-la novamente, mas não queria obrigá-la a isso.

- Não precisa me convidar só porque eu disse isso.

- Não é isso. – Disse agitando os braços. – Eu ficaria feliz se viesse. Se quiser podemos ver outro filme. – Hiei pensou nisso por um momento. Na verdade não tinha nada para fazer no dia seguinte, e essa era uma proposta tentadora.

- Já que é assim, tudo bem. – Respondeu ele prendendo o capacete, que ela lhe devolvera, a moto. – A que horas devo vir?

- Que tal na hora do almoço? Quer almoçar comigo? – Perguntou sorrindo animada.

- Vai ser um prazer. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Botan voltou a corar. – Qual o número do seu apartamento?

- 1006.

- Ok, então. – Disse Hiei ligando a moto novamente. – Até amanhã, Botan.

- Até. – Ela respondeu antes de entrar no prédio. Só depois de vê-la fechar o portão Hiei partiu.

* * *

**Looking back as lovers go walking past,**

**(****Olhando para trás, enquanto namorados vão caminhando,)**

**All of my life**

**(Por toda a minha vida)**

Botan tomou banho e deitou na cama sem perceber. Seus pensamentos estavam em Hiei. Ele era interessante e não era como Kurama o descrevera. Kurama lhe dissera que Hiei era um bom amigo, mas um pouco anti-social. Botan o achara muito sociável. Um sorriso veio aos seus lábios. Tentaria se controlar mais no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Wondering how they met and what makes it last**

**(Imaginando como eles se encontraram e o que faz isso durar)**

Ao chegar a casa, Hiei pegou uma cerveja, sentou no sofá e ligou a TV, mas não conseguia se concentrar no programa que passava. O rosto de Botan voltava à sua mente a todo o momento. Ela tinha um belo sorriso e olhos lindos. Além disso, era inteligente. Era difícil encontrar mulheres assim todo dia. Ele mal podia esperar para encontrá-la no dia seguinte.

* * *

**If I found the place**

**(****Se eu encontrasse esse lugar,)**

**Would I recognize the face?**

**(****Eu reconheceria o seu rosto?)**

No dia seguinte Hiei acordou um pouco tarde, mas era compreensível, já que não dormira cedo. Logo que levantou, tomou banho e se trocou. Depois que bebeu uma xícara de café, decidiu que deveria ao menos comprar uma garrafa de vinho e flores para levar para Botan. Seria errado ir almoçar na casa da jovem e não levar nada.

Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu quando já estava saindo. Será que devia levar um filme também? Talvez fosse melhor ligar e perguntar. Mas... Não tinha o telefone dela. Bom, Kurama devia ter. Era só ligar pra ele.

- Residência dos Youko. – Atendeu Kurama.

- Oi, Kurama. É o Hiei.

- Oi, Hiei. Algum problema?

- Não. Só quero o número de telefone da Botan. – Hiei disse ficando um pouco vermelho e pôde notar que Kurama tentava segurar o riso.

- E por que você quer o telefone dela? Ela esqueceu algo com você?

- Raposa. – Dessa vez Kurama riu. – Não que seja da sua conta, mas vou almoçar com ela.

- Nossa! Você a conheceu ontem e já a chamou pra sair. Não conhecia esse seu lado, Hiei.

- Pare de ser irritante, Kurama.

- Ok. Desculpe, Hiei. Mas pra que você quer o telefone dela?

- Nós ficamos de ver um filme depois e eu quero saber se devo alugar algum ou se não é necessário.

- Acho que não é necessário. Ela tem uma coleção de filmes. – Hiei semicerrou os olhos.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ora, eu já fui ao apartamento dela. Não me diga que está com ciúmes, Hiei.

- Não seja ridículo. – Kurama começou a rir de novo e Hiei desligou o telefone. – Raposa idiota.

* * *

**Something's telling me it might be you**

**(****Algo está me dizendo que poderia ser você)**

**Yeah, it's telling me it might be you**

**(****Sim, está me dizendo que poderia ser você)**

Botan estava um pouco ansiosa. Como deveria agir quando Hiei chegasse? Nunca chamara um homem de quem gostava para seu apartamento. Será que ele pensava que ela era uma atirada?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu o interfone.

- Olá. – Disse ela segurando o fôlego.

- Oi. Sou eu, Hiei. – Respondeu o rapaz também um pouco nervoso. Um segundo depois ele ouviu o barulho do portão sendo aberto.

- Pode subir, Hiei.

- Ok.

* * *

**So many quiet walks to take**

**(****Tantos passeios quietos para andar)**

**So many dreams to wake**

**(****Tantos sonhos para despertar)**

**And we've so much love to make**

**(****E nós temos tanto amor para fazer...)**

Logo Hiei estava na porta dela.

- Chegou bem na hora. – Disse Botan sorrindo. – O almoço acabou de ficar pronto. Hiei lhe entregou o vinho e manteve a outra mão atrás das costas. – Não precisava se incomodar, Hiei.

- Não foi incômodo. Afinal, eu também vou beber. – A jovem não pôde deixar de rir da resposta. – Mas essas são pra você. – Ele entregou um buquê de rosas para ela, que abriu o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira.

- Muito obrigada, Hiei. São lindas. – Ela cheirou as flores. – Nossa! Como eu sou mal educada. Pode entrar. – Botan se afastou para que ele passasse e depois fechou a porta. – Pode esperar na sala se quiser, mas eu já coloquei a mesa e estava trazendo as travessas.

- Tudo bem. Eu te ajudo. – Ela assentiu e foi procurar um vaso para as flores. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha. – O que é preciso levar pra mesa?

- Essa travessa que está em cima da pia. A outra eu deixei dentro do fogão. Pode deixar que eu pego. – Botan pôs as flores num vaso, sorrindo. – Não se esqueça de colocar as luvas, Hiei, pra não queimar as mãos. – Mas antes que ela concluísse o que dizia, Hiei já tinha encostado dois dedos na travessa.

- Droga! – Ele gemeu colocando os dedos na boca.

- Oh, meu Deus! Foi culpa minha! – Botan correu para o banheiro e rapidamente voltou com uma pomada.

- Não se preocupe, onna. Não é nada demais.

- Claro que é. – A jovem colocou um pouco da pomada em suas mãos e passou de forma suave nos dedos dele. – Está melhor assim? – Hiei concordou devagar com a cabeça. O toque das mãos dela era suave e tranquilizante.

- Obrigado. – Disse num sussurro. Enquanto Botan cuidava de sua mão, ele a observava. Naquele momento a única coisa que queria era beijá-la.

- Não agradeça. A culpa foi minha e... – A jovem não pôde continuar, pois Hiei a calar com um beijo. Ela segurava a mão dele, que estava machucada e ele segurou o rosto dela com a mão boa. Botan correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade com que Hiei a beijava. Logo ela soltou a mão dele e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, apertando-o contra si.

Hiei aparentemente não sentia mais nenhuma dor na mão, pois a envolvia pela cintura com firmeza. Ele a beijava no rosto, no pescoço, em qualquer lugar que seus lábios pudessem alcançar.

- Hiei... – Gemeu Botan. – Vamos para o quarto. – Ela não precisou falar de novo, pois no próximo segundo já estava no colo dele e o guiava pela casa. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Hiei jogou-a na cama e se colocou por cima. Botan puxava a camisa dele e ele ajudou-a a removê-la, e em seguida ela estava beijando seu peito, fazendo-o gemer.

- Onna, você está me deixando maluco. – Disse ele baixinho no ouvido dela, entre beijos.

- Você não é o único, Hiei. – Respondeu ela também entre beijos. Botan adorava sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, os braços dele envolvendo-a, os lábios dele tocando sua pele. – Hiei... – Nesse momento o almoço estava completamente esquecido.

* * *

**I think we're gonna need some time**

**(****Eu acho que vamos precisar de algum tempo,)**

**Maybe all we need is time...**

**(****Talvez tudo que precisamos seja tempo...)**

**And it's telling me it might be you**

**(****E está me dizendo que poderia ser você,)**

**All of my life...**

**(Por toda a minha vida...)**

Quando Botan acordou já eram quatro horas da tarde e ela estava deitada sobre Hiei e deu um beijo no peito dele, que beijou sua cabeça.

- Não acredito que fiz isso. – Disse a jovem escondendo o rosto. – A gente se conheceu ontem. – Hiei apertou-a em seus braços. – Imagino o que você está pensando de mim.

- Estou pensando que nunca conheci alguém como você.

- Uma devassa que vai pra cama com um cara que conheceu no dia anterior?

- Não. Uma mulher incrível que me enfeitiçou. – Botan sorriu e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Espero que continue se lembrando disso amanhã.

- Impossível esquecer. – Hiei puxou-a para cima de si e a beijou. – Mas como minha memória não é lá essas coisas, acho melhor ter um reforço. – Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Botan beijou-o no pescoço também sorrindo.

- E o almoço? – Perguntou Botan enquanto beijava seu rosto.

- Acho que podemos jantar. – Respondeu Hiei, fazendo-a rir.

* * *

**I've been saving love songs and lullabies**

**(****Eu tenho economizado canções de amor e de ninar)**

**And there's so much more**

**(****E existe tanta coisa)**

Os dois continuaram a se encontrar e parecia que não se cansavam da companhia um do outro. Foram a cinemas, a parques de diversões, praças. Passavam horas juntos no apartamento dela ou no dele. E fizeram isso por mais de um ano. Claro que de vez em quando discutiam, mas o tempo que passavam juntos sempre compensava uma briga ocasional. A essa altura Hiei achava que deviam morar juntos, mas não queria tomar uma atitude precipitada. Como poderia ter certeza de que realmente amava Botan? Talvez devesse conversar com Kurama.

* * *

**No one's ever heard before...**

**(Que ninguém jamais ouviu…)**

À tarde Hiei foi à casa de seu amigo. Sabia que a essa hora a esposa dele ainda não teria chegado do trabalho.

- Oi, Hiei. – Cumprimentou Kurama.

- Oi. – O moreno entrou e seguiu para a sala. – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- O quê? – Kurama parecia surpreso. Hiei nunca pedia ajuda. – Com o quê?

- Botan. – Um sorriso surgiu no rosto do ruivo.

- E em que eu posso te ajudar? Pelo sorriso que ela tem no rosto todos os dias, parece que tudo corre muito bem entre vocês. – Hiei corou.

- Não estou falando disso, raposa.

- Então o que é? – Hiei ficou mais vermelho e suspirou.

- Como você sabia que queria viver com Shizuru? – Perguntou constrangido, e o rosto de Kurama ficou sério. Ele sabia como era difícil para seu amigo fazer essa pergunta.

- Você quer dizer, como eu soube que a amava?

- Hm. – Hiei assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não existe uma fórmula exata, Hiei. – Respondeu Kurama. – Um dia, de repente, eu soube que não queria viver sem ela, que eu não conseguiria viver sem ela.

- Mas como vocês fazem dar certo? Vocês não brigam? – o ruivo riu.

- O tempo todo. – Ele disse com convicção. – Acho que eu descobri que a amava quando percebi que prefiro brigar com ela a ficar longe dela.

- Hm. Obrigado. – E assim Hiei foi embora.

* * *

**Something's telling me it might be you**

**(****Algo está me dizendo que poderia ser você,)**

**Yeah, it's telling me it must be you**

**(****Está me dizendo que poderia ser você)**

**And I'm feeling it'll just be you**

**(****E estou sentindo que será apenas você,)**

**All of my life...**

**(Por toda a minha vida…)**

**It's you…**

**(É você…)**

**It's you...**

**(É você…)**

**I've been waiting for all of my life...**

**(****Que tenho aguardado por toda a minha vida...)**

Naquela noite Hiei foi até o apartamento de Botan.

- Olá, Hiei. – Disse a jovem, beijando-o assim que ele entrou. – Senti sua falta. – Ela puxou-o para a cozinha. – O jantar está quase pronto.

- Onna, precisamos conversar. – O sorriso de Botan desapareceu.

- Sempre que alguém diz isso, significa que quer terminar. – Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela. Hiei limpou as lágrimas dela e deu um leve sorriso.

- Já te disseram que você é muito precipitada? – Ele a beijou nos lábios, surpreendendo-a. – Na verdade, eu quero pedi-la em casamento. – Botan arfou chocada. – Será que isso significa um 'não'?

- Não! – A jovem disse apressada. Hiei sorria de lado. – Quer dizer, sim! Não! Isso não significa um 'não'. Definitivamente não significa um 'não'. – Finalmente ela conseguir concluir com um sorriso.

- Então você quer casar comigo? – Hiei perguntou com os lábios próximos aos dela.

- Sim, Hiei. – Respondeu Botan sorrindo e, agora, chorando de alegria. – Eu quero muito me casar com você. – Ele a beijou e começou a levá-la para o quarto. – Espera um minuto. Tenho que apagar o fogo e desligar o gás. Não queremos que a casa pegue fogo. – Hiei riu e fez o que ela dissera.

- A casa pode não pegar fogo, mas as pessoas dentro dela...

- Hiei! – Ela falou rindo. Aquele que ela mencionava pegou-a no colo de forma apressada e ela o envolveu pela cintura com as pernas fazendo-o rir.

- Você me repreende, mas só deixa as coisas mais quentes. – Ele falou enquanto ia para o quarto. A jovem corou, mas mesmo assim não fez qualquer movimento para mudar de posição.

- Acho que você tem razão, Hiei. – Ela falou fingindo estar séria. – E se você não correr, com certeza, as coisas vão pegar fogo. – Os dois não puderam deixar de rir ao ouvir isso, mas o moreno realmente se apressou para o quarto, arrancando novas risadas dela. Afinal, ele não queria causar um incêndio.

**Maybe it's you...**

**(****Talvez seja você...)**

**Maybe it's you...**

**(****Talvez seja você...)**

**I've been waiting for all of my life...**

**(****Que tenho aguardado por toda a minha vida...)**

**[It Might Be You – Stephen Bishop]**


End file.
